Bend Band
The Bend Band are a group of 3 famous Fellys that are the most popular band on The Island. Nedd plays the Guitar, Mika Kora plays the drums and/or sings, and DJ Fellrox DJs. The whole Bend Band are mostly meetable during Anniversary partys, or Music Festivals. All of the band members live on Guitar island. Members *Nedd *DJ Fellrox *Mika Kora Former Members *Z-Stone *Blade Trivia *It was announced on February 28th, 2018, that the Bend Band would change their looks again in June 2018 for the Island Jam. *The Bend Band do not appear on The Island much, they are only meetable in June since 2017. **One reason why is because they live on Guitar Island. **Another reason is that they are always busy making music. **However, DJ Fellrox shows up for Anniversary Partys. Songs 2011 *In the World 2012 *The First Anniversary Song *The Great Bend *Rock This Island! 2013 *The Second Anniversary Song *Run! *Felly Zombies! 2014 *The Third Anniversary Song *Greetings Stan *Tackle Chup *Two Felly's and A Cyclops 2015 *The Fourth Anniversary Song *Our Tour Begins *The Felly-o-Tronics *Happy Holidays Felly's! 2016 *The Fifth Anniversary Song *5 Minute Long Dubstep *Follow Me 2017 *The Planetary (2/14/17) *The 6th Anniversary Song (2/21/17) *Island Jamming (2/28/17) *Mika Kora (3/14/17) *Pop (3/14/17) 2018 *Late Nights (6/5/18) Performances *1st anniversary party at the Shore *Music festival 2013 at the Concert Stage *ST Patricks Party 2014 at the Shopping Center *Music Festival 2014 at the Epic Concert *Music Festival 2015 at the Epic Concert *5th Anniversary Party at the Shore *Music Festival 2016 at the Epic Concert *Fellimpics 2016 at the Crab Lounge *Island Jam 2017 at the Epic Concert *The Island Party at Downtown *Island Jam 2018 at the Epic Concert *Island Jam 2019 at the Epic Concert Gallery Nedd sprite.png|Nedds in-game sprite Nedds house.png|Nedds House Dark nedd 6.png|Dark Nedd DJ Fell3 3.png|DJ Fellrox Dj fell3.png|DJ Fellrox full body Dj fell3 sprite.png|DJ Fellroxs in-game sprite Bend Band 2.png|The Bend Band February 2013-July 2014 Bend Band 3.png|The Bend Band after July 2014 bend band logo.png|The logo Bend Band 5.png|The Bend Band on stage Performance Gallery Lighthouse Music Festival Old.png|The Bend Band performing at the Lighthouse during the Music Festival 2011 Lake 1st.jpg|The Bend Band performing at the 1st anniversary party Concert stage 2.png|The Bend Band performing at the Music festival 2013 Shopping center st patricks 2.png|The Bend Band performing during the ST Patricks Party 2014 Epic Concert Bend Band.png|The Bend Band performing at the Epic Concert during the Music Festival 2014 & Music Festival 2015 Epic Concert Band.png|The Bend Band performing at the Epic Concert during the Music Festival 2016 Crab Lounge Fellimpics.png|The Bend Band performing at the Crab Lounge during the Fellimpics 2016 Epic Concert Band 2.png|The Bend Band performing at the Epic Concert during the Island Jam 2017 Downtown Island.png|The Bend Band performing at Downtown during The Island Party Epic Concert Band 1.png|The Bend Band performing at the Epic Concert during the Island Jam 2018 Epic Concert Band 2019.png|The Bend Band performing at the Epic Concert during the Island Jam 2019 Epic Concert Animated.gif|The Bend Band performing at the Epic Concert during the Island Jam 2019 (animated) Outfits Bend band 3.png|July 2013 - July 2014 Bend Band 3.png|July 2014 - February 2016 Bend Band 4.png|February 2016 - May 2016 Bend Band 6.png|May 2016 - June 2018 Bend Band 2018.png|June 2018 - Present Category:The Island Category:2011 Category:Band